In the electronic content publishing industry, the onus of revenue-generating activity is shifting from randomly releasing interruptive and irrelevant topics to providing integrated high-quality content that is interesting, helpful and trustworthy to readers or users. The electronic content publishing industry has not kept pace with this paradigm shift, and digital solutions that natively support content personalization are lacking. In the electronic content publishing industry, it is desirable for a content publisher (e.g., a website provider) to present users not only with personalized content in an initial form (e.g., a webpage), but also provide users of that content with additional “recommended” content. In this regard, it should be a goal of the content publisher to provision personalized content recommendations that are interesting and relevant to the user. This will have the effect of increasing the user's consumption of the recommended content, achieving a higher level of user engagement while increasing the content publisher's revenue.